Ashley is Rated R
by edge Ashley
Summary: Adam Copeland is having a difficult time he just broke up with Michelle Mccool. He also has a lose streak of 5 but then he meet Ashley Massaro Edge kinda like her but Ashley is with Matt hardy. What will happen if edge is gonna spend more time with Ashley
1. Bad day

This is my first story about Edge and Ashley

It all started on Friday night smackdown Edge has a match against triple H

Bang a chairshot to the head busting edge open , triple H goes for the pin the refferee is going for the count.1,2,3 . Here is your winner TRIPLE H! While edge walks back to his locker room while he listens to triple h his theme. When he sees to door to his locker room he looks to his left , And sees Matt Hardy and a beatifull girl long blond hair blue eyes a pink top and a blue mini was her name oh yeah right it was Ashley Massaro. He always liked her but she is to good for a cheating asshole like him. While hee cleared his mind he returned walking to his lockeroom but suddenly he hears Matt calling out his name Adam het turned around. While Matt came closer he sees Adam was bleeding very bad. You need to get to a doctor he kept looking at the beatifull Ashley. Adam ADAM ADAM!! Man can you hear me you need to go to a doctor yeah ok Adam replied. Suddenly Ashley grabs his arm. Come on Adam you need to go now before you need to go to the hospital. As they go to the medical room Matt started to apoligise to Adam for the fights they got about Lita. It is ok Adam replied but you are alone now right Matt sayed yeah I am everybody hate me think about it Matt I am the rated R asshole that is not true Ashley replied. When they reached the doctor post Adam sat down and Ashley and Matt grabbed a chair and sat down waiting till a doctor comes. A few minutes later a doctor came in O my god he replied Adam what did you do. A chairshot Adam replied that needs to be stitched. About a half hour later Adam,Matt and Ashley were walking back to Adam his locker room. Hey you two want to come in Adam sayed. Yeah ok Ashley replied and Adam lets them in both Matt and Ashley sayed wow as they see a big plasma tv, a drinking machine and a pooling table. Wanna a drink Matt Ashley. Yeah thanks Matt replied no thanks i am fine Adam Ashley replied.

I have a match against cena next week if I win I still have a chance for the world heavyweight champion. Adam don,t think to light about this ok Ashley sayed. You don,t want to get hurt again right. I am sure that it will happen again but Cena is not a match for the rated R superstar he chuckled. Making Matt and Ashley laugh at him. I always kept saying to myself that I will never get a lose streak of 6 or higher so I will win at all costs. What for match will it be Matt asked. It is going to be a single no-dq with manager match I need a diva as manager but I have asked almost every diva but everyone sayed no. I want to be your manager Ashley sayed. You really want . My god you just saved me Ashley. I got a match Matt sayed against carlito so I need to bye baby Ashley said. Can you see the match on this tv? Ashley asked. Yeah you can watch it if you want it wait a second I will get the remote control here it is here you go Ash. Thanks Matt hits three twists of fate goes for the pin the refferee counts 1,2,3. Here is your winner Matt Hardy Lillian announced. While both Adam and Ashley clapped for him Matt was celebrating his win in the ring. As ashley runs to curtain with being followed by Adam as Matt comes threw the curtain kissing Ashley with full of passion. Hire a room Trish Stratus yelled at them making them both laugh. Hi Adam Trish sayed on a dry tone. Making the rated R superstar chuckle.

While Adam is walking to his car he sees Matt and ashley driving away. Adam roles his eyes while getting in his car and drive he reaches his appartment he sees Matt and Ashley are getting into a appartment two doors down his appartment.

He enters his appartment when he sees a note on the table it says:

Dear Adam

I entered your room and got my stuff away from your appartment.

I have dropt my key on your table I hope you will find love again.

Bye Michelle Mccool.

Oh great she is feeling sorry for me first she is acting like a bitch and now she is all nice to me.

I am going to bed i am to tired to next day Adam was up early he was thinking the whole night about the fact that Ashley is with Matt Hardy his old rival. But shit happens he thinks to himself but now that he is awake early he is going down to have a shower. After fifteen minutes he came out to go and get breakfast when he walked outside his appartment he sees Ashley and Matt coming out there appartment. He walks to them. Goodmorning Adam Ashley said. I am going to get breakfast are you and Matt joining me. Yeah sure

The first chapter the next chapter Edge and Ashley are going to argue with Matt please review :)


	2. Good day

**The second chapter of Ashley is rated R**

Welcome to Friday night smackdown and we have a interesting match we have Todd because the rated R superstar has a match against John Cena and it is with divas as managers. John cena has picked Michelle Mccool and edge well we do not know which diva he picked. Yes we don,t Matt but we will know it sooner or later.

Hey Adam you ready to get to the curtain? Ashley Asks. Yeah I have the feeling i am going to defeat him. As soon as alter-bridge started up the rated R superstar smiled at Ashley and gone out Ashley followed him inside the arena. When edge was finished with his entrance John cena his theme came up and about 5 seconds later John a few minutes also John Cena was finished. The referee rang the bell and Both Ashley as Michelle started to cheer for there superstar after edge has suffered a few FU,s edge was sick of it speared Cena. After a few minutes Michelle grabbed a microphone Adam sweetie you can,t defeat John you are nothing alone. That made Ashley mad and attacked Michelle. Cat fight Todd screamed but as soon Ashley kicked Michelle in her stomach Ashley got back to cheering for Adam. A few minutes later alter bridge started up and Adam was celebrating in the ring the he came to Ashley and took her in the ring the two clebrated the victory together. As the two walked to Matt who was watching in his locker room as soon as they came in. You want to leave us alone for a minute Adam. Of course Adam sayed and left the room.

A few minutes later Ashley opend the door to Adam his locker room. Adam looked to her with a shocked emotion on his face.

What did he do Ash ? He hit me Adam she cried and rested her face on Adam his shoulder. I don,t have anywhere to go Ashley sayed. You can stay with me for a couple of nights it is not a problem you can sleep in my bed and i will sleep on the it is no problem with you. Of course not Ash you can stay as long if you want to stay. Thank you Adam. No problem Ash. But I left some of my stuff in Matt his apartment. We will go and get it then and no problem About Hardy I will take care of him.

While driving to the hotel where they stayed they listend to the radio. When edge his theme came up ashley smiled at him with Adam smiling back at her she felt a warm tingely feeling. What is happening to her is she falling in love with the rated R superstar.

When they parked there car and get up to room 1286 Ashley opend the door she felt uneasy of the thought about Matt will be in the room but she was soon calmed down by the feeling that she had Adam protecting her. But when she opend the door Matt came to her with a smile on his face but the smile soon dissapeared when he saw Adam. What the hell is this what is he doing here ? Well Ashley he will protect me from you. How could you hit Ashley Matt how could u Adam replied. Mind your own bussniss Copeland. This is my own bussniss Hardy she came to get her stuff together She is going to leave you. Is that right Ashley. What the hell do you think you can hit me and you still expect that I am going to stay with goodbye Matt Hardy she grabbed all her stuff and she and Adam left.

When they entered Adam his room Adam saw that Ashley was smiling. Are you feeling better? Adam Ashley replied and Adam thanks for letting me stay here. Your welcome Ash. And then Ashley gave Adam a quick peck on his cheek and said Adam you are a great person. As Ashley was sittin on the couch Adam was sitting right next to her. Hey Friday the 13th is on you like horror movies? Adam asked. I live for horror movies Ashley said. You want to watch it? Adam asked. Yeah. Ok then. When the movie was over they both gone to there bed or in the case of Adam the couch.

The next mornig Ashley was up early when she gone ot the living room she saw Adam sleeping peacefully on the couch. Ashley help but look at him. Ashley was thinking how hot he really is. Adam woke up a few minutes later. Are you stalking me Ash he smiled. No i was not stalking you. It is ok Ash if you want to stalk me go ahead he smiled at her making Ashley laugh at him. After breakfast Adam asked what are you gonna do now something with Trish? Yeah I am going to shop with her are you coming with us. I like to but Trish is not a big fan of me if you know what I mean. You two just need to know learning each other a little better. Well better first ask her ok Ash. Ok Adam giving him another quick peck on his was that for? He asked. Just you are a very close friend of mine. Ok then. I will go and ask her ok. You will just do that Ash smiling at her.

Hey Trish.

Hey Ash.

We are still going to shop.

Yeah.

How is it with you and Matt?

We broke up.

What?

We broke up.

You broke up why?

He hit me.

What a asshole where are you sleeping now?

At Adam.

What the rated R superstar Adam?

Yes.

He slept on the couch and I was sleeping in his bed.

Ok.

But here is my question can Adam come with us?

Well.

Please Trish I am gonna like him a little bit

Ok then

Thank trish.

See ya Ash

Bye Trish

Adam you can come with us. Greatwhat time.1.30 she smiled. Ok I will Adam.

So here is the second chapter :) hope you all liked it please review.

The next chapter Adam Ashley and Trish are in town and they find an old friend of Adam

Also Adam and Ashley are going to give each other there first real love kiss.


	3. Shopping and together

**Here is the third chapter of Ashley is rated R**

Adam it is 1.30. Yes Ash I am soon Adam got down the stairs Ashley thought he looked adorable He was wearing a rated R superstar shirt blue jeans and a pair of casual shoes. Ready to go ash? Adam asked. Yes I am ready. While Adam was staring at the gorgeous Ashley. Adam quit staring man she laughed. Sorry Ash you just look so beatifull. Slimeball she smiled at him. Ok let,s go. When they reached the garage the rated R superstar opend the door for Ashley making her laugh at him. What is so funny? Adam asked. It is just that I have never seen you like this before she smiled. I am not the complete jerk you see on the tv he chuckled. As they drove away Ashley was thinking about her match next week against Mickie James. Adam was thinking about if he really likes Ashley but then he turned on the radio. Then they both heard:

You better hold on tight

Cause I'm gonna love you nice  
I'm gonna do it right  
Let me light a fire in you tonight

My eyes have never seen someone who looks like you  
I wonder if you dream of my hands loving you  
Because I know I do every day and every night  
And I know I'll lose control if I can't crush this appetite

Hey that is my theme Ashley said. I like this song Adam replied. Really? Ashley asked. Yeah it is made by nuts in a blender right? Yes it is. Ashley was thinking Adam and I have a lot in common. Maybe he is the one.

_Flashback_

Welcome to the royal rumble 2010

Ashley was sitting on the couch watching the royal rumble.

About a hour later Ashley heard alter bridge and edge appeared at the end of the curtain.

Ten minutes later there where only two superstars left edge and John Cena

Ashley was not cheering for both

She said to herself edge is a jerk and John Cena broke my heart once

But after a few minutes it was over

Here is your winner and the winner of the royal rumbel 2010

EDGE

Edge is the one

_End of the flashback_

Hey Ashley we are at Trish her house. Adam sound the horn and after a few minutes Trish was coming out her house getting in the back of the car. Hey Ashley hey Adam she said. Hey Trish both said in the same time.

When the three were walking down the street a few WWE fans were looking at the three. After a half our someone called Adam when the three turned around they saw Jason Reso. Jason Adam called back as Jason was coming to the three. He greeted everyone. I did not know you were friends with Ashley and Trish. Well I decided to turn face. So I need to know more people I helped Ashley when Hardy broke up with her.

After a few hours shopping Ashley want to go home both Thrish and Adam agreed saying goodbye to you soon because I am going to bro. I will see you soon then.

After setting Trish off at her home Adam and Ashley drove to the hotel. When they reached there appartment someone was waiting Adam sayed stay close to me Ash. All she could do was nod. Get out of the way Hardy. Adam sayed. Why should I do that for a girlfriend stealer. Hey it is not my fault that they choose me over you. That made Matt mad. He jumped onto Adam and started punching him. Ashley grabbed a wooden chair in the hall and slammed it on Matt his back knocking him out. Thanks Ash. When they entered the room I am going to bed ok. Sure Ash. You want to come with me in bed. Adam opend his eyes very wide. You mean sleeping together. Yeah that is no problem right. Of course not Ash. When to entered the bed room they closed to door Ashley looked at Adam as the both were looking in each others eyes Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as the to started kissing each other with extreme passion.I love you Ashley. I love you two Adam.

The next morning Ashley woke up feeling someone touch was touching her as she turned around she smiled at Adam with him smilnig back at her. The two shared another sweet kiss. Where are you going Ash? I am going to take a shower you should try it sometimes she smiled at him. Verry funny Ash he smiled back. When Ashley was finished with the shower. Adam sprinted in. I am going to get breakfast are you coming two babe? In a minute baby.

When they left the room they walked hand in hand down to the cafetaria

**So here is the next chapter I am sorry that it is so small :) in the next chapter Ashley And Adam reach the smackdown arena and they both got a match **

**Edge vs Triple H**

**Ashley vs Mickie James with a speacial guest**

**Please review **


	4. special matches for special persons

**The fourth chapter of Ashley is rated R**

It is full in the cafetaria Ash. Wait is see Trish lets go and sit there ok. You say it babe he chuckled. Hi guys Trish sayed while Ashley and Adam were sitting down. Hi trish they both said. I am going to get breakfast ok babe. Ok Ash the two shared a short kiss and then she left to get breakfast. So you two are very close now huh? Trish asked. Yeah we are I know why you two are friends she is a wonderfull person. Yeah she is. Trish I konw you do not like me but. What Trish cut him off a friend of Ashley is a friend of mine. Ok then Trish so we are cool? Adam asked. Yes we are cool Trish replied. You know Ashley longer than me but when I saw here for the first time she looked very sad. And when she was with Matt she also looked unhappy. Yeah I know what you mean but I know what it is. What is it then? Adam asked. Well she feels herself save when she is with you. I mean you are a five time WWE champion Matt was only a cruiserweight champion. I know what you mean Trish.

Here is your order miss Massaro. Thanks. When Ashley wanted to walk away she felt someone grabbed her arm. Adam you can not keep your hands off off me don,t you she smiled. No I can not miss Massaro. Ashley got shocked by that voice. Matt stay away from me it is over between us remember. I does,nt have to end like this Ash. Well it has I love Adam now not you anymore. Come on Ash we both know that is not true. Well it is Ashley replied. Now let go off me. No way I will let you go if you say you still love me. But I don not love you. It is your call Ash. Then Matt his lips were coming closer to Ashley her lips. Hey! Adam yelled. Stay away from her Hardy. Fine. And he let her go. Ashley ran to Adam. While they walked away. They hear Matt yell she is a bitch anyway. That made Adam mad he ran to Matt and speared him right to the ground. Say that again and I snap your neck got it Mat just nodded. Are you okay Ash. I am fine thanks babe I could not do anything. It is ok Ash. O my god are you okay Ash. Yes I am fine thanks. What a jerk is Matt and Adam nice spear by the way she laughed making both Adam and Ashley laugh. We need to go to the arena you want drive with us Trish. Yeah ok thanks Adam.

When Adam Ashley and Trish reach they need to hurry. My match will start soon can I come with you to the curtain Ash. Of course babe. When Adam was finished dressing they were ready to walk to the curtain. You look adorable Adam she laughed. Thanks babe he laughed back at her. When they reached the curtain alter-bridge was starting to play. See you soon babe he gave her a quick peck on her lips. And dissapeared. Ashley walked back to Adam his locker room

And was going to watch the match the match had already started.

What a wonderfull match huh Matt. Yes it is is Todd and do edge looks more sure of a win. Yes he does also a update about the diva maria she is back from her family. But it is unknown when she makes her comeback. What a wonderfull spear by edge he is going for the pin 1,2 and the hand of the ref was coming down for the three a few minutes later edge suffered a pedigree triple H went for the pin but he kicked out by the one. Edge finished triple H off with a edgecution he went for the pin 1,2,3. Alter bridge started up while lillian announched here is your winner edge. Ashley was so happy she ran to the curtain and waited till Adam came in. Hey babe congratulations with your win Ashley said. Thanks babe he smiled. They both shared a sweet kiss with a lot of passion. I have got my match now Ashley said. Ok babe I will see you after your match. _You better hold on tight_ an that was Ashley her sign to get out there and defeat Mickie James. Good luck baby Adam smiled. The pair kissed and then she left. When Adam was walking back to his locker room he saw Randy Orton and Maria kissing. When Randy saw him he walked to him with Maria following him. Nice match Adam Randy said. Thanks Randy I did not know that you were with Maria. Adam said. And by the way welcome back Maria. He watched away to the tv and he sees kane walking down the ramp. Randy Maria you two need to excuse me. He ran to the curtain passed through it and he sees kane picking Ashley and Mickie up for the chokeslam.

What is edge doing here Matt said. I do not know but I think he is coming to save the divas. Ashley looked to the ramp and sees Adam ran down kane sees him to and drops both divas. The two began punching each other like there was no tomorrow. Kane grabbed edge by his troat but edge countered him and pushed him away and speared him. Adam smiled to Ashley and then rolled kane out the ring. Then the two divas continued the match Ashley signalled the starstruck and after that she was going for the pin 1,2,3 here is your winner Ashley.

Thanks for saving me Adam the pair kissed in the ring for 5 seconds long

**So here is the 4****th**** chapter **

**The next chapter Maria will go out on a party wing Randy but Matt Hardy is searching for a new girlfriend. **

**Also Ashley and Adam will be ther what will happen.**

**Please review.**


	5. The party

**The 5th chapter of Ashley is rated R**

When Adam and Ashley were walking back to Adam his locker room they got intercepted by Mickie James. Hi guys she said nice match Ash. Thanks they both said. No I need to thank you two thanks for the saving. And you two are invited to my party tonight any other info is in the invetation see you two tonight. Nice my first party in my entire wrestling career. What! Ashley almost yelled your first why that? Nobody used to like me. Now they do but I like you the most she giggled. And I like you the most he smiled at her. The pair shared a sweet kiss let,s go to you locker room Ashley giggled. When they entered and closed the door Adam grabbed the key and locked the door. They started kissing each other with the passion flying off let,s go take a shower Ashley whispered. They both smiled and rushed in when they were finished I am going to change for the party. Ashley said. Yeah me to Adam smiled. When they were both dressed casual they were going to the car. I got a new cd both our themes are on it. Awesome Ashley smiled.

While driving the two were having discussions who the best band was. They both agreed alter bridge, nuts in a blender and nirvana were the best. It is near my house Adam said afterwards I will let you see my house. I will like that Adam we can stay there tonight aswell right. Yes of course Ash my home is your home he smiled. Thanks Adam she smiled back at him.

_You better hold on tight  
Cause I'm gonna love you nice  
I'm gonna do it right  
Let me light a fire in you tonight_

My eyes have never seen someone who looks like you  
I wonder if you dream of my hands loving you  
Because I know I do every day and every night  
And I know I'll lose control if I can't crush this appetite

There is your theme Ash he chuckled. One of the best songs of all times Adam smiled at her. Yes it is ashley giggled the best song off all time because the lyrics _I wonder if you dream of my hands loving you_ that is what you are dreaming huh Adam she smiled. Yes of course I dream about that Ash and you are my dream women. We are at the adress Adam said. Ok let,s get inside then Ashley said.

Hey guys Mickie said when Adam and Ashley came in. Everyone was looking shocked seeing the nice diva was dating with the rated R superstar but both do not care about that. When Cena was walking to Adam a few said hit the jerk. But instead of punching him he greeted Adam. Hey Adam he said. Nice to see you John. Adam said. I hope you win the world heavyweight championship from batista. Believe me John I will he chuckled. Unbelievable Ashley said to Mickie first they were attacking each other like wild dogs and now they are friends. Well people can change Ash. Did you see Maria and Randy anywhere Mickie. Yes I have they are in the kitchen. Thanks Mickie. No problem. Adam come on let,s go to Randy and Maria. Ok babe see you later John. Hey Maria hey Randy they both greeted them I am going to get a drink anyone else want what Adam. No thanks Maria. Ashley. No thanks Maria. And you baby. A beer babe. Ok then. Randy I have a proposal to make. And what is that. Let,s bring back Rated RKO. What Randy almost choked in his candy. You heard me let,s bring back Rated RKO. I have to think about that Adam give me time to think about it till wrestlemania. Ok Randy you know you do not have to. Yeah I know that.

Hey Maria. Matt said. Hey wassup. May I have this dance. Well actually I am a bit busy. With your boyfriend huh you what cheat on him and take the better guy. I will never cheat on Randy I know what you tried with Ashley and I know how it ended you with face to the ground. Hey Randy yelled. Peforming a RKO on Matt through a chair. Nice RKO Randy Maria giggled.

That guy has a special problem Randy said. Yeah and I know what it is Adam said. What is it then. He has a broken heart. You have a title match this Sunday at wrestlemania huh Adam? Maria asked. Yes I have and I am going to win it. Yes he is right Ashley giggled. The pair kissed a couple of times. After a few hours on the party they had gone to Adam his house. There it is Adam said. Ashley was looking shocked how big it was. When they reached his front door he put the key in the lock and opened it they gone in. I can not believe this is your house were did you got the money from. Hello 5 time world heavyweight champion. Oh yeah right that was it She giggled. I am a bit tired let,s go to bed. Sure Ash. The couple kissed a few times. And found themselves on a large two people bed. What are we going to do now Adam asked. Ashley laughed and whispered it in his ear. And a few minutes they were making love on the bed.

**So here is the 5****th**** chapter hoped you liked it. **

**The next chapter Ashley will discover if she is pregnant yes or no **

**Adam got his title match against batista**

**Ashley got a first contender match for the WWE women championship**


	6. Pregnant or not and wrestlemania

**the sixt chapter for Ashley is rated R**

The next morning Ashley was up early she gets out the bed where Adam was still sleeping in she noticed something she was naked. When she put on all her clothes she woke Adam up. Adam Adam wake up. When he woke up are you coming to get breakfast. Yeah ok wait why am I naked. Well we were a little playfull yesterday Ashley giggled. O yeah that was it I thought it was to good to happen so I thought I dreamed it he laughed. Well how was I Ashley giggled. You want to know what I think you were wonderfull. You two Adam. They smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss. I need to check something after breakfast can we go to a druggist to go find a pregnant checker. Yeah of course Ash.

After breakfast the two had gone to the car while driving both Adam and Ashley hopes that they are getting a baby. I am going to leave the WWE if we have a baby you know that right. I hoped you would say that I do not have the strenght to handle a child. I am not going to leave you alone with a child I will help you through he smiled. I know you would never leave me. When the reached the druggist the rushed in. Can I have a pregnant checker Ashley said. Of course the man selling them said hey you are the rated R superstar right. Yeah I am Adam. So this is your girlfriend Ashley Massaro I say you two on the tv yesterday. Here you go five dollar please. Adam gave the man five dollar and they left. So let,s go and check Adam said when they entered the house Ashley got it out of the package and entered the bad room and closed the door. After a few minutes Ashley came out the bathroom. It is a negative I am not pregnant. Hey the time is young maybe later we can have a baby when we are prepared. You are right babe Ashley smiled the pair kissed.

A few hours later Ashley walked up to Adam. Adam can I go to Trish and Maria. Of course babe Adam said. The pair kissed and then she left. When she entered Trish her house they started discussing the best kisser of the WWE. Adam. Ashley said. Jason. Trish said. You are both wrong Maria said. Randy is the best. It was quiet for a minute and then they started laughing but Ashley Maria started. How is it between you and Adam have u did it already. Can you two keep a secret Ashley said. Of course Ash they said. Ok we did it it was so amazing. Wait adam is calling as she heard her ringtone if Adam is calling. You think you know me she heard. Hey baby Ashley started.

Hey babe I just got mail my match tommorrow is going to be a steel cage match.

Is that bad Ashley said

If it is against batista it is bad but I can handle it just saying that I need extra training ok.

Ok babe.

Bye baby.

See you soon Adam.

That was Adam his match tommorrow is going to be a steel cage match. What about your match tommorow against Maryse. You already has a strategy? Maria asked. Yes a few spears starstruck will help Adam teached me his spear so that will help. Sure do this means he really loves you. Why? Ashley asked. Well it is said if a superstar teach you one of his tricks he really loves you. I love him and he loves me this is so perfect. After a few hours of talking Ashley is returning to Adam his house. When she enters she had gone to the gym in his house she saw him performing push ups. My strong guy she said to him. Adam got to his feet and he grabbed her and they started kissing with passion when they finished I am going to make suffer Adam said. Can I help? Ashley asked. Of course you can Ash. Let,s go put up some music. Oh yeah before I forget I have a present for you. Adam my birthday is two more months. This is not for your birthday just to let you know I love you. But I already know that you love me. She started opening it the newest cd of nuts in a blender! She yelled. But this cd is coming out over one month how did you get it oh yeah five time world heavyweight champion. Anyway thanks Adam she smiled the pair kissed and she put the cd in the cd-player. The two listened to it and started to make suffer.

When the were finished eating they were going to watch tv Ashley was hanging her head on Adam his shoulder. About a few hours later the pair were going to bed the pair kissed a few minutes in bed and then the going to sleep. The next they started packing to go to the hotel near wrestlemania arena. Ash baby you seen my wrestling attire yes it is here babe she smiled Adam grabbed it and kissed Ashley. I have got everything babe Adam said are you ready to. Yes baby I am ready. The two gone to the car the two smiled at each other. When they reached their hotel room Adam opend the door put their bags in the bethroom and then the two started kissing each other with extreme passion. I love you Ashley. I love you to Adam. When do you got you match Adam asked. An hour Ashley said so we need to go now. Ok babe

When they reached Adam his locker room. Adam was sitting on the couch while he watched Ashley put on her wrestling attire. He walked over to her and started kissing in her neck and proceeded to her lips. You cannot keeps you hands of of me huh. No Adam replied. Ready to go to the curtain? Adam asked. Yes I am ready when they reached the curtain Adam said beet the hell out of her Ash and do not worry about kane or anyone else I will stay here and make sure no one comes through this curtain ok. Thanks babe Ashley said.

_You better hold ontight. Cause I am gonna love you nice._

Good luck babe Adam smiled. After a half hour it was over here is your winner and the number one contender Ashley. When she returned to the curtain they started kissing. My match is up next Adam replied you want to join me. Of course Adam. Ashley replied. As soon as alter bridge started up Adam grabbed Ashley her hand and the pair walked through the curtain. After a few hours of wrestling Adam was on the top of the cage. But then the lights were out and when they turned back on undertaker was standing behind Adam on the top of the cage he grabbed him by the throat and threw him of the cage through a anouncher table. Adam! Ashley yelled. Get a doctor out here.

**That was the sixt chapter hope you all liked it what will happen with Adam and is Ashley hurt to because the shocking experience. The next chapter Adam is in the hospital what will happen then.**

**Please review.**


	7. Rated Return and Rated RKO

**The seventh chapter of Ashley is rated R**

As soon as a doctor came. He yelled he is in a coma call an ambulance. Ashley was looking at the shocked emotion on batista his face but was it for seeing what happend to Adam or for the thought he lost his title. When the ambulance arrived and got edge in the back I am going with him Ashley yelled. Wo are you miss a ambulance brother asked. I am his girlfriend she said and got in the back. She tried to hold back her tears but she could not hold it she burst out in tears. When they arrived at the hospital they drove him with urge to a room which does not look good from the inside Ashley needed to wait outside the room. It already hitted the news as Ashley was watching.

_A terrible accident occured at this years wrestlemania in a title match for the world heavyweight championship between batista and edge. Edge had almost won the match but the undertaker was up the cage. The undertaker threw edge of the cage through a table. Edge is now in the hospital __his status is unknown._

When Trish Maria batista christian and Randy Orton came in Ashley again burst out in tears. How is he Ash? Trish asked. I do not know Trish. Uhm Ashley I just want to let you know that I have nothing to do with it and I have come to hand him this the world heavyweight belt. I know you haven,t anything to do with it Dave it was the fucking undertaker. A few minutes later a doctor came out the room. With all looking at the people who were sitting in the hallway. How is he doctor? Christian asked. Are you friends of Adam Copeland. Yes Dave said. Sorry I can only tell family. i am family of him christian said. What of him. Brother. Can someone confirm this. Yes I can Ashley said. Ok then two people can come in and see him come on in mister? Reso christian ansewered. And wo else. Ashley stood up and came in. He was a little white of color. How is he doctor? Ashley asked. he has a concussion but it is minor so he can wake up every time so you do not need to worry. Thanks doctor. The dirty diva and the ECW champion grabbed a chair and sat there a couple of minutes when there time was up. When they left the room everyone had left. A nurse came to Ashley and handed the world heavyweight championship belt. Dave asked me to give this to you. Thanks nurse she smiled at her. One of you can stay here the doctor said. I will stay christian said. I will call you when he awakes ok. Ok thanks Jason. Do not mention it he smiled. You have a key to Adam his house or appartment right. Yes I have. Ok go home and take some sleep.

When Ashley entered the hallway to her room. She encounterd Matt Hardy who forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Poor Adam the little boy is in the hospital that meen that we can talk now. Fuck off Hardy she yelled. Look at this the little bitch can talk. Acctually the undertaker did not do it because he liked it. I asked him to do it just when kane attacked you and Mickie was also my idea. You fucking bastard Ashley yelled. Shut your fucking mouth and he slapped her against the face. she started crying and he slapped her again. HELP!! She yelled. And then Randy came half naked out of his room. Hey he yelled and ran to hardy and peformed a RKO on him. Are you okay Ash he said. I am fine just leave me ok. Sure Ash. She entered the room and started crying. She walked to the bethroom and felt assleep when she layed down on the bed.

The next morning she woke up she saw that she had a message but it was not from Jason. It was from Vince Mcmahon it says

_Miss Massaro_

_Important meeting _

_I know you are feeling bad about edge but if you are not coming you are fired._

She was feeling horrible when she thought about Adam but when she reached the arena there were are lot of friends feeling the same way. After the meeting that was not even that much important it was about taxes to only important thing was about Adam. When she entered her locker room someone shut the door behind her it were Matt kane and the undertaker.

When Adam woke up in his hospital he was dissapointed that no one came visit him. He watched tv for a couple of minutes. When a nurse came in Adam was disstracted from the tv he wanted to know if Ashley came pick him up. We can not reach your girlfriend you will have to wait. Ok thanks nurse Adam said. But when he foccused on the wrestling channel he saw Ashley tied up in the middle of the ring. Adam jumped out of his bed put on his wrestling attire and ran out the room he checked himself out ran to a cab. Take me to the smackdown arena. The cab began driving. He had been thinking about a new theme but he picked never gonna stop me he used it one time. When they arrived he payed the fair ran into the arena left the cd with never gonna stop me with a note

_If I am enter at the curtai__n put this on greeting edge_

When he was at the curtain never gonna stop was going to play. Undertaker kane and Matt were looking shocked at the titantron of edge about ten seconds edge was standing at the ramp he ran down. He speared kane,undertaker and Matt but it was turning into a handicap match but after a few minutes the only man standing was edge. He ran to Ashley he freed her from the ropes he lifted her up and started kissing her. Ashley could not held back her tears. You are okay now baby he said you are okay he took her out of the ring into his locker room he layed her on the couch. You awoke for me Adam. Of course I did Ash. How did you know. In the hospital I was watching the wrestling channel and I saw you tied up. You know I would never let anyone hurt you Ash after a few minutes Maria, Randy, Batista, Trish , Jeff Hardy and Jason rushed in. Welcome back Adam everyone said and how are you Ash Trish asked. i am fine Trish. Here Adam you earned it Dave handed him the World heavyweight championship belt. Thanks Dave Adam replied. Adam. Randy said. Yeah what is it Randy. I would like to bring back Rated RKO

**So that was chapter seven hope you all liked it :) the next chapter Ashley has a title match against Melina and Rated RKO has a debut match against DX. And Ashley will be the new valet for Rated RKO.**

**Please review**.


	8. debut and title match

**The 8th chapter for Ashley is rated R**

What you want to bring back Rated RKO your sure abaout that. Yeah I am sure. Ah so you two are a tag-team again Vince said. Yes well prepare your self because next week you have a match against the brothers of destruction. Great I have a little payback to do with them. Because undertaker injured you? Yes and the worsed thing the attacked Ash they are not getting away with that. Two days from now we are going to train. Why not tommorow? Randy asked. because tommorow I have a date with the most sexy girl in the world he winked at Ashley that made her blush. By the way I have to catch up time what I lost with her. Ok but do not get drunk. No you just sound like my mom. Verry funny randy said and left with Maria following him Bye Adam she waved. Adam waved back also Dave left later Adam he said. Later Dave. Jason you are down. What do you meen Adam. You used my spear without asking he laughed. Sorry Adam do not be mad. Hey I was just joking you are still accustomed by the heel Adam huh. Yeah I am. Well he is no more it is now face Adam. Ok I need to go I have a match catch you later bro. Later bro. Trish we are going to leave to you need a lift home? Adam asked. Yes thanks she ansewered. And you Ash you are to pretty to walk to the car so I will carry you he smiled. Adam she laughed as he lifted her up. Ready for take off Adam said. And the three left the room. When they were all sitting in the car Adam started up nuts in a blender and he winked to Ashley. When they reached Trish her house Adam and Ashley looked in the backseat and saw Trish was sleeping. They both laughed and Ashley woke her up. Trish TRISH. What is it mom. Adam started to laugh. We are at your house Trish. Oh she blushed as she got out he car she saw Adam laughing. She called you mom babe he laughed. She was just very tired I will walk her to her front door Ashley said. Ok babe Adam replied. It is going very good between you two huh Ash? Yeah sometimes he really is to good for me. What do you mean? Trish asked. well he carried me to his car he just randomly gives me presents. Aaah how cute he just wants to let you know how much he gives about you.

When Ashley was sitting back in the car Adam started talking about how much he missed her when he was in coma. Adam I do not know what to say. What do you meen Ash he laughed. Well you carrie me to your car you give me presents and I give nothing. Hey all I need from you is your love and your heart I do not want presents I just want you ok babe do not worry so much that is not really good for you. Ok babe Ash smiled she was feeling warm and save when she is near Adam he is the man she wants to share the rest of her life with but she felt it was not the time to ask him to marie him. When they entered Adam his house she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. What was that for Adam smiled. I just love you so much. Glad to hear it because I love you to. Adam brought Ashley to a big ballroom. Ok open your eyes he said. O my god Ashley replied. He started a slow dance song. Can I have this dance? He asked. She smiled and grabbed his hand. And they danced the whole night.

The next morning Adam was woken up by his cellphone. Hey Randy what is it. What Vince set our match for today I am coming. Ashley get up you have your match over about three hours. When she did not want to wake up Adam thought of a more funnier way to get her out. He started kissing her neck and way up to her cheeks and then her lips. Then she woke up goodmornig baby Adam said. Hey babe I am going to take a shower. Alright babe Randy just called I have my match against brothers of destruction today so today is payback day and you have your title match are you excited. Yeah of course this is the first time in my life that I have not a bad day before my title shot thanks for the wonderfull evening by the way. No problem babe Adam replied.

When they were on the way to the arena they were having conversations about the best horror movie. Friday the 13th. The ring. Both then Ashley asked. Sure babe. When they entered the arena Adam asked if Ashley wanted to be valet for the team. Of course I want to be valet I have experience with being a valet. Yeah I know you were with Paul London and the Brian Kendrick. Yep she ansewered. Randy I have a valet for our theme here she is the best diva ever Ashley Massaro. Alright no problem no team without a valet. Ready guys. Sure Ash Randy ansewered. I always was ready babe Adam ansewered. Very charming Adam. When the theme started they entered. Here are the challengers Randy Orton edge and Ashley lillian announched. And here are the oppenents kane and the undertaker the brothers of destruction. After a few minutes Adam tagged in Randy. Ashley could see that he was hurt by that double chokeslam. Adam saw that kane knocked out the ref and gone into the ring to help the undertaker. Adam rushed in and speared kane out the ring the ref was getting back on his feet. Randy gone for the pin one two three. Here are your winners Randy Orton edge and Ashley. Great match guys Ashley said to them when they were back in the locker room. Thanks Ash you are a great valet Randy said. Adam kissed her on her forehead. You want to manage me Adam? She asked. Yes of course babe he kissed her one more time. Let,s go to the curtain then. Ok catch you later Randy. Bye Randy Ashley said. Bye guys. When Ashley her theme started up she grabbed his hand and they both stepped through the curtain. Here is the challenger with the rated R superstar edge Ashley. When she was finished with her entrance Melina her theme started up. She laughed because she saw Adam putting his hands on his ears. When she was finished the bell rang and they started the match. After a few hurricanranas kicks and punches Ashley signalled the spear that she learned from Adam. Wow you can see Ashley is very close with edge Matt explained. Why that. Are you blind Todd that spear was perfect. You just thinks Ashley is perfect. You can read my mind Todd she is a beatifull young diva. She gone for the pin one two three. Here is your winner and the new WWE woman champion Ashley. Adam slided in the ring and pulled her in for a hug. Congratulations baby he whispered. She could not hold back her tears. It was just so perfect she got the title she won it form the biggest bitch in the WWE and the most important thing she got Adam.

**That was the 8****th**** chapter of Ashley is rated R please review :) **

**In the next chapter Adam is planning to ask Ashley to get engaged with him but he first need to find the perfect ring.**

**And Trish and Jason are going to help him find it.**


	9. Engagement

**The 9th chapter for ****Ashley is rated R**

The next morning Ashley woke up late she walked to the table and saw a note lying there. It says:

Ash babe.

I am to the mall picking someting up.

There is breakfast on the table.

From your best boyfriend ever Adam.

Bonk bonk bonk. Yeah yeah Trish walked to the door. Hey Adam. Hey Trish listen I need your and Jason his help. Why what happend is there something with Ash. What no I want her to ask if she want to get engaged with me but I do not know what kind of ring I need. How cute Jason we need to go now. What is it then Adam wants to ask Ashley to engage him we neeed to help him find a ring. Right now. Yes now come out of your bed. Ok ok in a minute. Come in Adam what did you said you were going to do. I left a note that I am at the mall to pick up something. You ready Jason. Hey bro Jason said when he came out of his bedroom. Well I am ready to go Jason said. Ok let,s go to find the prefect ring for her. Adam hurried to his car when everyone was in he started driving to the mall.

When Ashley was finished with her breakfast she turned on the tv and gone to sit on the couch I think I am going to call him. she grabbed out her cell phone and dialed his number. O shit it is her Adam nearly yelled. Pick it up you dipshit Jason said to him. Yeah yeah hey baby.

Hey Adam where are you.

I am almost in the mall.

Hope you get back soon.

I will babe see you soon I love you.

I love you two Adam.

Right here Adam there is a jeweller. Gotcha he parked the car and the three got out of the car. When they got in the walked to the rings there were thousands of them. Were shall I start Adam chuckled. That are alot of rings. I have everything left for Ash. After a hour of searching Adam got the perfect ring a golden ring with black and pink stones. Fits perfectly Adam said. Whaen they paid them he drove back to Trish her house dropping Trish and Jason off. Good luck Adam Trish said. Yeah good luck bro. Thanks and thanks for helping me searching. No problem Adam now hurry your girlfriend is waiting for you. Bye guys and he drove away. When he enterned his house Ashley sat on the couch. Hey baby Adam said. Hey babe they shared a kiss. Let,s go out tonight. Ok I would like that. Ok babe. That night Adam and Ashley were driving to a concert of nuts in a blender but Ashley did not know that. When they stopped at the entrance of the arena were the concert was held Ashley was looking shocked. Surprise Adam said. O my god she yelled and pulled him in for a hug. After the concert is is over now Ashley said. Well no he pulled out backstage pass. O my god you got backstage passes she smiled at him. They passed through the door. O my god I have met them. Thank you Adam for the wonderfull night. Ash babe it is not over yet we are going to a restaurant. When they arrived at the restaurant the could sit down immediately. When they had enough Adam was sitting in front of Ashley and took a box out of his jacket. Ashley are you ready for a engagement he smiled. Ashley was shocked. I I yes I will. She could not hold back her tears as he shuffled the ring around her finger. They shared another kiss and he payed the bill and they gone home happy.

**So that was the 9****th**** chapter verry sorry that is was so small :) please review in the next chapter Adam noticed that it was almost Ashley her birthday.**

**And Ashley talks with Trish About having a baby will it really happen.**

**Please review**


	10. birthday present

**The 10th chapter of Ashley is rated R**

In the morning Ashley woke up by the sound of music when she had gone to the living room Ashley saw Adam playing guitar hero she reconized the song it was lithium by nirvana. Morning she said. Hey babe Adam replied pausing the game walked over to her and kissing her with passion. How did you slept. Great why? You look a bit sick are you feeling alright? Yeah I am fine. Do you have a match today? Ashley asked. Yeah against triple h for the world heavyweight championship. But I have more important thing to do. Like what? Buying something for your birthday. It is almost your big day Ash. Oh yeah right I almost forgot it. Get used to it I am like a little kid with my birthday. Oh great just like I need she laughed. Ash you have any wishes for your birthday? He asked. I already have what I want and that is you. How sweet but remember I am nine time world champion so I will get something very big just watch he chuckled. Are you ready to go to the arena? Adam asked. Yeah I am ready Ashley said. When Adam saw Ashley his mouth felt open he looked at Ashley and he thought Ashley looke verry sexy. Adam baby your mouth is open. Oh yeah right sorry babe you just look so wow. Well thanks she laughed. When they arrived at the arena they saw tons of newsreporters. When they got out the car they were curious about what happend they rushed to the reporters. When they were there the soon figured it out it was about them the questions were flying around. Are you two really engaged? Is there a child coming? When are you two getting married? Ashley and Adam rushed into the arena.

When they entered Adam his locker room they saw Jason sleeping on the couch Adam woke him up. What the hell are you doing here man? I was waiting for you two let me be the first to congratulate you. Cogratulations Ashley and Adam bro. My match is about to start are you coming with me Ash we need to celebrate later. See you after my match bro and with that Adam and Ashley rushed out. When they reached the curtain triple h was was already in the ring. When never gonna stop me started up Adam grabbed Ashley her hand kissed her and they walked out in the smoke. Before the bell rang triple h grabbed a microphone and started up a speech. Before this match starts I want to congratulate you two. And I think Ashley is stupid to be engaging a cheater. That made them both mad and Adam also grabbed a microphone. Hey Paul you might be married to the Stephanie Mcmahon but I am married to the punk princess and that is way better believe me. And you might think that I am playing with my carreer but no one calls Ashley stupid without paying for it. Now ring the damn bell! The bell rang and they started punching each other after a few spears edge gone for the pin one two and a kick out by triple h. After a few punches and a surplex he signalled what was shocking the starstruck and it worked he went for the pin one two three. Here is your winner edge. Ashley slid in the ring and kissed Adam. Adam grabbed a microphone how did you like that paul you just got starstrucked and just to let you know you also will be speared when you talk about my girl like that again I will spear you.

Thanks for coming up for me Ashley said. Well you a my girlfriend and no one should talk about you like that. Before I returned I thought that you were a jerk and I thought you were not interrested in me. That is exactly what I thought but when I saw you for the first time I thought you were to good for me I was the jerk you are the punk princess. Well I was not to good for you and I love you. I know you do Ash the two kissed and they entered Adam his locker room. Are you ready to go home Ash? Yeah I am ready. Ok let's go. When they reached their home Ashley went inside but Adam was going to get something for Ashley her birthday. He was thinking of buying a car for her after all he is rich he was going to the local car dealer and found a pink with black ferrari cabiolet he thought it was perfect and he bought it for Ashley her birthday but he let it stay in the garage till her birthday.

When he reached his home and entered the house he saw Ashley sleeping on the couch. He picked her up and took her up to their bedroom.

**The 10****th**** chapter hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter someone will try to ruin Adam and Ashley there engagement and what will they do about it.**

**Please review.**


	11. Party time

**Here is the 11th chapter of Ashley is rated R.**

**Happy birthday.**

It was early in the morning and Ashley woke up because of the smell of pancakes. She got out of bed slowly and walked to her wardrobe and picked out a dressing gown. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Adam standing at the cooking range making pancakes. He turned around and looked at Ashley. Hey baby happy birthday he walked over to here and kissed her. I made pancakes for you. Thank you Adam. After the two were finished eating grabbed to his pocket and pulled out a little box and he said: so are you ready for your birthday present? Yes I am Ashley said oke he opened the box and grabbed out a key. Is this what I think what it is IS THIS A CAR KEY AND A FERRARI NONTHELESS. Yeah it is a car key to a ferrari so lets go to the garage it is standing there. The two walked to the garage Adam openened the door and Ashley's mouth fell open as she was looking at the most beautiful car ever a pink with black carbriolet ferrari. O my god Adam this car must have cost atleast a half million. Hey I will buy everything for you and we have a day off so let's try this car out. They stepped in the car and drove down the road through torronto.

Ashley can we stop at Jason's house? Yeah sure Adam. They stopped at Jason's house and walked to the door. Hopefully he is awake Jason can get very groggy when is woken up early. Let's hope then Ashley said, okay there he goes he rung the bell there was a moment of silence untill Jason openend the door. Goodmorning Jason they said at the same time. Yeah goodmornig to you both and congratulations with your birthday Ashley. Thank you Jason. Please come in Jason says. Wow wait a minute nice freaking car Jason says. Where did you guys get that? Adam gave it for my birthday Ashley said. Adam you are too good for her you never gave me a car for my birthday. Well I get you one for your next birthday. Deal Jason says. They went inside Jason's house. Do you two want a soda? Yes please they both said Jason came back with the soda's here you go. Thanks Jason. Hey Jason do your remember this one soda's rule. Yeah I remember that one Jason laughed. The three of them talked allot about wrestling, cars, playstation 3 games and about movies and had allot of fun. When Adam and Ashley were ready to go they said Jason goodbye they went to the car.

When they were back home Adam noticed the door was open. They quickly walked inside when they say Matt Hardy sit into a chair with a glass of coke. MATT! What the hell are you doing in our house besides how the hell did you come in? Adam asked with a irritated sound. You did'nt lock the door Adam I knew you was'nt smart that you were this stupid I could not imagine. And what I am doing here well you know that I wanted to ask Ashley to engage with me? No I did'nt know. Well that is true and what does she do she goes away from me and comes to live with you it's like the two of you are the perfect couple you two are both stupid. And what is your point Matt? Ashley asked. Well I have come to take out your good boyfriend Ashley so you will come back to me. Matt jumped up attacked and ran towards Adam. They began hitting each other. Ashley was shocked of what happenend as she watched Adam and Matt torn each other apart. Matt was going for the twist of fate before Ashley hit him in the head with a big candle holder. Adam are you okay? Yes babe I am fine, how are you? Good. Ashley said as she was sitting next to him. So I am going to call the police and after that I am going to clean up the mess he made. I will help clean things up. Ashley said. No it's your big day and besides it is'nt allot of shit he made dirty. But first I am going to call the police to ask if they want to come pick him up.

**So that was the 11****th**** chapter for Ashley is rated R. I like to thank ** **XxSummerElizabethCollinsxX for motivating me to continue this story. Chapter 12 will come up soon.**


End file.
